You Might Think
You Might Think'' (Lo que Piensas)'' es una canción interpretada por The Cars, que fue utilizada en el episodio Beso o Pañal. El tema se reproduce durante un flashback en el que muestra a Mordecai paso a paso de como se preparaba para su cita con Margarita del viernes a la noche. Sobre el tema Es un single (El primero de The Cars) que formó parte de su más exitoso álbum: Heartbeat City, sacado a la venta en 1984. La canción fue escrita por Ric Ocasek, y producido por Mutt Lange y The Cars. Su vídeo ayudó a The Cars a ganar en los MTV Video Music Awards el premio de vídeo del año. Además fue nominado a 5 premios más'' (Mejores efectos Especiales, Mejor dirección de Arte, Elección del Espectador, Mejor concepto de Vídeo y Vídeo más Experimental)'' en los 1984 MTV Video Music Awards. Éste también hizo que alcanzara en el 7° Puesto en los Estados Unidos y 1° Puesto en el Mainstream Rock Tracks de los EE.UU. Letra Inglés Oh well uh You might think I'm crazy To hang around with you Maybe you think I'm lucky To have something to do But I think that you're wild And inside me is some child You might think I'm foolish But baby it's untrue You might think I'm crazy All I want is you You might think it's hysterical But I know when you're weak You think you're in the movies And everything's so deep But I think that you're wild When you flash that fragile smile You might think it's foolish What you put me through You might think I'm crazy All I want is you And it is hard, so hard to take There's no escape, without a scrape But you kept it going 'til the sun fell down You kept it going You might think I'm delirious The way I run you down But somewhere, sometimes When you're curious I'll be back around And I think that you're wild And so-o uniquely styled You might think it's foolish This chancy rendezvous You might think I'm crazy But all I want is you All I want is you All I want is you Español Puedes pensar que estoy loco para soportar estar contigo quizas pienses que tengo suerte por tener algo que hacer y que tengo un niño dentro de mi Puedes pensar que soy tonto pero nena eso no es cierto puedes pensar que estoy loco todo lo que quiero eres tu puedes pensar que soy histerico pero se cuando eres debil puedes pensar que estas en una pelicula y todo te resuelta profundo. pero pienso que te haces la dificil cuando muestras esta fragil sonrisa puedes pensar que soy tonto por lo que me hiciste pasar puedes pensar que estoy loco todo lo que quiero eres tu y es duro, duro de aceptar que no hay salida, sin esforzarte pero tienes que seguir, hasta que se oculte el sol tienes que seguir puedes pensar que estoy delirante la forma en que te persigo pero en algun lugar y algunas veces cuando eres curiosa yo estare cerca y yo creo eres la dificil y de un estilo excepcional podrias pensar que soy tonto este encuentro arriesgado podrias pensar que estoy loco pero todo lo que quiero eres tu todo lo que quiero eres tu todo lo que quiero eres tu Vídeo thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Vida Real Categoría:Música